


Sun & Moon

by UM1



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: 00' line is in high school, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, First Kiss, Fluff, Forming a band, Harin is trying to write a song, Harin is whipped for pingu, Harin loves booping Hyungu's nose, Keonhee professional wingman, Like the fluffiest thing I've ever done, M/M, Party Games, Roommates, Stargazing, Strangers to Lovers, Weus fight together for rawoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UM1/pseuds/UM1
Summary: "Harin should probably message his roommate he’s about to arrive, but another person steals his attention. On the seat on the other side of the corridor was sitting a blonde guy, facing the window with his headphones on too. The way the sun was hitting his hair made him look like he came out of a fairy tale, stealing the sunshine like the moon."Chapter 1: Kangrin: being the fluffiest ship everChapter 2: Kangrin & Rawoong: weus plan a "blind date"
Relationships: Ju Harin/Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 24





	1. Sunrise

These were the last days of summery sunlight, leaving the fresh smell of home behind. Autumn and a hectic work routine were just around the corner. The train ride to the big city was long, building some longing with every stop, but the heat of the sun on bare skin, replenished Harin’s energy as he walked out of the station. Though the roads were filled with noise and turbulence, there was some harmony about stepping into a new world that’s just a few kilometres away from home.

Now it was only him and his luggage in the middle of an overly dynamic world. In it, he was bringing hopes and expectations for his new life in university. Perhaps they were a bit unrealistic, but he couldn’t wait to enter his dormitory, travel around campus, make new friends, and have classes he’s actually interested about. But he’s got to wait under the sun a bit more, already making him regret not having sunscreen with him. He’s just a bus ride away from finally getting to his very anticipated new house.

The bus lazily arrives and Harin can feel his cheeks already a little sunburnt. He carries his big trolley with some struggle through the bus’s corridor and sits wherever he finds space to put it. Could he possibly bring his drum set one of these days? Piece by piece, maybe, in a less busy day. Thinking about drums, he goes back to the song he was listening to, putting his headphones back after he had to buy his bus ticket.

Harin should probably message his roommate he’s about to arrive, but another person steals his attention. On the seat on the other side of the corridor was sitting a blonde guy, facing the window with his headphones on too. The way the sun was hitting his hair made him look like he came out of a fairy tale, stealing the sunshine like the moon. Or maybe he resembled the Little Prince. Harin was more convinced of the latter, because of the delicate facial features he could barely see from the position the other was in. However, his attention diverted from the gleamy face to a hand which was moving in a fixed rythm, very probably following whatever melody was playing in the ears of that little prince. Harin could almost swear they were synchronized with the rock song he was listening to in his own headphones. Those hands looked rough but still had some sense of delicacy to them, especially from the precision with which they moved.

The noisy world and the music in Harin’s ears were silenced for a while, and it was because of a random guy on the bus. But it’s not Harin’s fault. It’s just he’s extremely handsome in Harin’s eyes. Maybe he’ll talk to him if he sees him again. Or maybe he’ll never see him again.

☆

The keys to the room are finally in Harin’s hands. His dorm is in one of the highest floors of the residential building, which is already bigger than he expected, with common rooms and even a game room. Also, if he’s not mistaken, the windows of his room will be facing the close river outside, so the view will be great to gather some inspiration for the songs he’s trying to write.

Harin unlocks the door of his dorm and finds a somewhat spacious kitchen connected to a small living room. He left his shoes at the entrance and carried his luggage inside. The first thing he did was open the curtains to check the outside view. He was right! He had a landscape of peaceful green forest separated from the city by the river, only connected by a steel bridge. On the urban side there were also all the bars and the very famous venue Harin dreamed of playing a concert in one day.

Before he could be immersed by the landscape more, he remembered he has a whole mountain of things to unpack. But he felt watched. There was someone behind him.

“So you’re Harin?”, a silver haired guy asked. It was Hwanwoong, his roommate, from the same year.

Harin bowed immediately, apologizing for not having warned his roommate he was coming in. He got too distracted by the little prince at the bus. Though Hwanwoong was also a very good looking man, with the looks of a celebrity.

“The view is nice, isn’t it? Advantages of choosing the dorms farther from campus”, Hwanwoong said, trying to break the ice.

“Yup. It’s going to help me gain some inspiration”, Harin confessed, reaching to his luggage.

“Oh? Are you the creative type?”, Hwanwoong asked, following the other to guide him around.

“I write some songs here and there. I’m a drummer. And I try to sing sometimes”, Harin answered.

“Then you’ll love our bedroom”, Hwanwoong said, opening the bedroom door. “Ta-da! Direct sunlight!”

It was a shared bedroom with a big window providing a lot of sunlight all day. His roommate had everything put in its right place already, but Harin wasn’t excited about unpacking at all. Rather, the sun hitting the white curtains and the tree leaves outside, making them gleam, made him remember the prince in the bus.

“I still have to organize the counters in the kitchen. Call me if you need any help”, Hwanwoong said, leaving the room.

Harin sat on the floor, right in front of the window, phone in hand to write down some notes. This little prince is making his mind wander more than usual. A rock song would go great with his brilliance, just like when he saw him for the first time.

☆

The first week of classes has gone by already. While getting used to new colleagues and lectures, Harin is struggling to get the right words for his song. In the end, he feels like he lacks the skill for writing pretty and meaningful lyrics. Plus, he terribly misses playing the drums. He might have brought his drumsticks but a single drum pad isn’t enough for him. He gets frustrated in the bus heading to the campus, listening to his usual playlist and not being able to try the beats on the drums.

However, in the same bus, he keeps on finding the little prince. Somehow, when he enters the bus, he’s always already there, sitting by the window. Harin has been trying his best to get closer to him, but the buses are always full in the morning and after class, so it’s impossible to get even a slight glance from the blonde boy. But today is Friday and many don’t have classes in the afternoon, so the bus is basically empty.

There’s an empty seat by the blonde’s side. But there are also a lot of other seats empty. Would it be weird if Harin sat beside his prince? He barely had a chance to look at him properly, and why not trying to make a friend? A bus buddy? Bus prince?

The blonde boy didn’t seem to care much about Harin’s decision, keeping the cute habit of marking a rhythm with his hands. Harin could now notice both his hands are moving. Especially the left hand is moving in a way Harin knows very well, as if it was holding a guitar fret. There’s no mistaking, this guy has to be a guitarist! This fact makes him even more interested in the prince.

Sometimes, the blonde would stop moving his hands, just looking outside. Harin wanted to call his attention somehow, but didn’t know where to begin a conversation. It’s already so awkward to have sat down next to him when he could’ve just gone to the other end of the bus, totally empty. But now that he’s here, at least he has to make his presence noticed. So, when the guy would stop moving his hands to the beat, Harin would start doing it himself, so that the other could see he was trying to follow his rhythm.

It took a long time until the distracted prince noticed Harin’s hand moving only when he stopped moving his. At that point, he looked into Harin’s eyes with a blank expression and turned away, smiling at the window, incredulous. He did not consider the fact that Harin can see his reflection on the glass. He was smiling too, but with affection in his eyes. The blonde started moving his hand again and stopped to see if Harin would start moving his, which in fact happened.

“ _What an interesting guy_ ”, the blonde prince thought, finding some charm in the unusual way to call someone’s attention. Their sights met again, but Harin is unable to read the other’s eyes.

Too soon, it was already Harin’s stop, at the entrance of the dorms. He had to break the little musical chemistry between the two and get off the bus. Next time, he’ll try to talk. Maybe asking about the song he was listening to could be a nice topic. But... but why is he out of the bus too? Why is he heading to the same building? Why is he already going up the stairs?

Were they living in the same complex all this time?

☆

“HARIN! Why are the drumsticks in the shower?”, Hwanwoong yelled from the bathroom.

“Acoustics”, Harin simply answered. In reality, he left them there because he was trying to look cool in the mirror while doing tricks.

Hwanwoong showed up at the living room wearing a light blue robe with teddy bears. Harin wanted to laugh but it was already weird enough how that fit him so well.

“I’m going to hang out at Keonhee’s room tonight. Do you want to come?”, Hwanwoong asked. “It’s literally the room by our side, so it’s not like you’re going to get lost or anything”.

Harin did get lost in the city already. But he did bring the groceries home safe and sound.

“A party?”, Harin asked, finally getting a taste of the university life that he heard about in songs and movies.

“If you want to think about it that way...”, Hwanwoong said, heading to the bedroom to change his clothes. “You’ll make some friends instead of looking out the window all the time!”

“As if, beanpole... How many people are going?”, Harin asked, closing his notebook with a poor draft of lyrics.

“Oh, quite a few! Me, you, Keonhee and his roommate”, Hwanwoong answered in a sarcastic tone.

“Oh wow, great! Full house!”, Harin continued Hwanwoong’s sarcasm.

“Listen, university is not like what you see on tv. And we should meet our neighbours. You’ll like Keonhee, he’s as chaotic as you. And he told me his roommate is a musician too, so you might get along well”, Hwanwoong said from the bedroom.

“It’s like they follow me around… does he by chance look like a prince?”, Harin asked, expecting a reaction from the other room.

“What? Is that what you’re writing about? You’re acting like a Rapunzel always waiting for an enchanted prince by the window. I’m sorry to break it to you, but your hair is a little too short to bring a prince to the fifth floor”, Hwanwoong joked.

“With a face like mine, he wouldn’t need no long hair to climb up to me”, Harin responded, dodging a slipper flying at him not long after.

☆

After putting on a different outfit, to give their looks a fresher feel, the two boys left their room and knocked on the neighbour’s door. It was a tall guy who opened it. He had a very friendly face and his blue hair seemed newly dyed. It seems everybody in this dorm looks like a main character, except for Harin, with his natural dark brown hair.

“Hello longshanks! You look like a blue road sign, it suits you!”, Hwanwoong said as soon as Keonhee opened the door, ruffling his hair. “This is Harin, my roommate. He brought the drinks.”

“Hi! Nice to meet you!”, Harin said, bowing in respect.

“Nice to meet you Harin, I’m Keonhee! Come in, you can put the drinks on the counter”, Keonhee replied, bowing to Harin too, with his usual friendly but shy aura.

Harin put down the drinks carefully to not cause unwanted accidents, like it usually happens with his clumsy hands. In reality he just remembered Hwanwoong’s face when he spilled all the salt from the shaker on the floor, and thus felt scared enough to not be gentle. He joined Keonhee and Hwanwoong in the living room, the three sitting in the same poor sofa, already picking up some snacks the two residents prepared. Wait, two residents, right? Where is the music guy?

“Kanghyun? Our wonderful guests are here!”, Keonhee called with his mouth half full. “He barely listens to anything when he has his headphones on.”

“This guy’s the same. Youth these days…”, Hwanwoong sighed, pointing at Harin.

“Shut up, I’m the oldest one. Respect your elders”, Harin protested in return, also talking with his mouth full.

A blonde guy in a very relaxed outfit walked to them silently, cutely waving at them with a shy “hello”. After taking a seat on the remaining side couch, he took a glance again at Harin’s face. When the two met eyes, the environment suddenly went cold. Harin’s face was full of surprise and a hint of nervousness. Kanghyun, on the other hand was giving him a dead look.

In fact, Rapunzel’s enchanted prince needed no hair to climb. He was next door this whole time. Harin has his little prince right in front of him, looking directly at him for the third time, still shining, even during the night time, with the moon rising behind him from out the window. But the expression he was showing was sort of judgmental, just like in the bus, and it’s making Harin insecure about his actions. He just wants to make that sweet face of his soften for him.

Feeling the break in the mood and noticing the way the two were looking at each other, Hwanwoong and Keonhee exchanged some glances in a language of “ _Bro, there’s something going on between them_ ”. Both smiled and Hwanwoong was the one warming up the atmosphere: “What’s this? You guys know each other?”

“Not really.”

“No.”

They did not just talk at the same time… didn’t Hwanwoong say university life wasn’t like they showed on tv? Because this seems like the beginning of a pretty cliché rom-com.

“I mean, I just saw him a few times in the bus”, Harin said, fighting his way through this awkward moment.

“Then I present to you Kang Hyungu, the angelic guitarist who’ll rock your heart!”, Keonhee announced, presenting Kanghyun as an exposition.

“You can call me Kanghyun”, he said, looking sideways at Keonhee.

“And our guests are Yeo Hwanwoong, part time dancer, and Harin, huh...”

“Ju Harin”, Harin said to help Keonhee.

“The one who plays with your heart more than the drums! ”, Hwanwoong added, exaggerating his tone.

“Ju Harin, the heartthrob!”, Keonhee completed his red carpet introduction, both him and Hwanwoong giving an embarrassing round of applause.

So, now, Harin can confirm two more things: that Kanghyun is a guitarist, just like he thought earlier, and that he really does look even better from up close. His pale skin makes him look ethereal and his lips are so plump, so tempting. Terribly cute, a critical cause of heart failure in Harin’s chest. But there’s currently a mental breakdown happening up in Harin’s brain because he can’t guess what the other is thinking.

“ _The songs! Talk about something like that! It was rhythm which caught his attention after all!_ ”, Harin thought to himself, not letting himself be taken down by uncertainty.

“Well, Woong, we should prepare the drinks!”, Keonhee loudly suggested, both leaving the other two alone with exaggerated smiles.

Kanghyun also got up to reach the snacks on the coffee table, and plopped down on the sofa, right by Harin’s side. “So you’re a drummer? Are you in a band?”, he asked with a far friendlier face, even showing a warm smile. He’s a very sweet boy as soon as he feels safe with people, he just happens to have very expressive facial expressions.

“No, the band I was in disbanded last year. Now I try to find some jobs as a session drummer, but I mainly only practise at home”, Harin answered, relieved but confused by the sudden change in Kanghyun’s aura.

“Then you don’t have your drums here? How do you practise?”, Kanghyun asked, more and more interested about Harin’s life.

“I use a drum pad, but it’s obviously not the same thing as playing with a whole drum set. I’m still thinking about a solution”, Harin said, scratching the back of his neck.

“Hum... I could talk to my friend and he might let you use the drums at the venue. The one near the bridge, you know?”, Kanghyun suggested, pointing out the window.

“Regulus venue? The Regulus venue?”, Harin asked in an enthusiastic tone, not believing the opportunity he has been offered.

“Yes? I know the people there and I usually go there to rehearse”, Kanghyun added. He doesn’t know what’s so special about a simple and small venue by the river to make Harin so excited.

“It’s of my dream venues to perform in! Did you perform there already?”, Harin asked, leaning closer to Kanghyun, not feeling intimidated anymore.

“No, no. I just go there to rehearse with my bandmate. We’ve always done this since we live close by, and now it’s our only meeting point since I moved to the dorms and he’s still in high school”, Kanghyun explained.

“So you do have a band?”, Harin asked.

“Giwook and I are trying to have one. He’s a bassist and can rap, but we’re still searching for vocalists and a drummer, so watch out”, Kanghyun replied winking at Harin.

Harin’s heart almost exploded because Kanghyun. The prince failed in blinking only one eye. Initiate coping mechanism: comic relief through irony. Launching…

“Well, my vocals are obviously otherworldly, and I’m very successful as a visual, so hit me up”, Harin laughed, leaning back, putting his arm on top of the sofa and finally showing his true self.

Kanghyun gave him another judgmental look, but he still laughed. “Sorry, we’re not looking to kill the audience with your looks”, he answered.

Was that a compliment or an insult?

“Now let’s cheers to our first semester of university academic life!”, Keonhee said, bringing the drinks along with Hwanwoong, after the two ran away to mix them, or better, carefully plan a strategy to spice up the party. It went along the lines of:

_Keonhee: “I’ve connected the dots.”_

_Hwanwoong: “You didn’t connect shit. Listen, Harin has mentioned the song he’s writing is about a blonde little prince he saw at the bus. Did you see how both looked at each other now?”_

_Keonhee: “I did say I connected the dots.”_

_Hwanwoong: “We’ve got to do something about this. What do you think?”_

_Keonhee: “We could use some drinks and try to make them talk about each other. And we have to make them look good on each other’s eyes”._

_Hwanwoong: “Like 21 questions or would you rather questions?”_

_Keonhee: “Yeah. And make sure they’re always sitting side by side.”_

_Hwanwoong: “Roger that. I’m calling our upperclassmen for backup.”_

☆

After a round of Cards Against Humanity and Wii Sports, the four guys were already a bit tired, but the alcohol was keeping them energetic. They opened more snacks and were laughing together around the coffee table. Harin and Kanghyun were very relaxed together now, the blonde one still making fun of the other for having thrown his controller onto Hwanwoong’s face on accident in an overly intense tennis match.

Suddenly, they heard knocks on the door. Knowing who it was, but hiding that fact, Keonhee reluctantly walked to the door.

“A party without your upper classmates? I consider this betrayal, Keonhee”, a man with intense eyes said, entering the room along with two other guys, one with smiley eyes and the other with a tougher appearance.

“And you told me university life wasn’t like the movies…”, Harin told Hwanwoong, who hit his arm in response.

“Guys, this is Youngjo, Seoho and Geonhak, from the same degree as mine and Woong’s. And they are Harin and Kanghyun”, Keonhee clarified. The three men bowed as a greeting.

“Let’s get this party started!”, Seoho said, picking up some chips and ordering everybody to sit on the floor, around the coffee table.

“I’ll prepare my special mix”, Geonhak said, picking up some cups and more ice from the freezer.

“Excellent idea, Geonhak. What should we play to get the newbies used to the best time of their lives, Youngjo?”, Seoho asked, rubbing his hands, but always with a pure smile he can’t avoid.

After these words, Harin looked sideways at Hwanwoong, who pushed him against Kanghyun this time. Kanghyun laughed and ended up hugging Harin, who was all over him. Not to the prince’s surprise, Harin was comfortably warm, so he didn’t let him go, resting his head on the other’s shoulder after he sat up straight. Alcohol makes poor Hyungu a little sleepy.

“Let’s start from something everybody knows: truth or dare!”, Youngjo said. “I’ll start. Geonhak, truth or dare?”

“Bro, I’m busy here…”, Geonhak whined.

“I don’t care. Answer now.”

“Ugh… Truth.”

“Who’s the sexiest person here?”, Youngjo asked with a mischievous face.

“So it’s that type of truth or dare?”, Keonhee asked with fear in his eyes.

“It’s somewhere around here!”, Harin said, pointing at himself, not thinking twice about his jokes anymore.

Kanghyun agreed and pointed at Harin too. Harin showed his most haughty expression after the prince’s approval, but was burning inside because of it. Kanghyun loves to make hearts burn, and he knows it.

“Okay, I’ll choose him. Now let me do this or you won’t have anything to drink”, Geonhak said, getting right back to what he was doing.

“Then I’ll be next”, Seoho volunteered. “Harin, is it? Truth or dare?”

Obviously, Harin wouldn’t say no to a challenge. “Dare.”

“Do the I love you challenge with Kanghyun”, Seoho dared, his smiley eyes now having a knowing look to them.

Kanghyun already understood what those three strangers were there for. But he’s fine with their strategy, at least just for the night. Harin has been nothing but a weirdly sweet guy to him in these few hours. And his peculiarly beautiful looks help a lot. He really is, in fact, a very successful visual.

“Let me put on my serious face”, Harin said, hiding his face and revealing his focused expression.

They started saying “I love you” to each other, Kanghyun making it more difficult by making weird faces at Harin, who refused to react to that. But since he also wanted to make Kanghyun lose, he started raising the pitch of his voice until it was absolutely ridiculous, making everybody and Kanghyun laugh. Harin won the challenge and started tickling Kanghyun for letting himself lose so easily. “Weak!”, he told him, making him lay down on the floor laughing and begging him to stop the tickles.

“Kanghyun looks really gorgeous while laughing”, Harin thought.

“Harin looks really soft when his eyes smile like that”, Kanghyun thought.

The others continued the game while the love birds were busy getting it together.

“Alcohol makes me sleepy”, Kanghyun quietly said, again putting his head on Harin’s shoulder. Harin looked at him and patted his own thighs so the other could lay his head more confortably there. The prince did such. Now Harin could look at his cute face on his lap. He couldn’t resist booping the prince’s perfectly sculpted nose. They laughed without saying a word, influenced by alcohol, sleepiness and some sort of warm feeling. Kanghyun puckered his soft lips, showing the one charm that never fails to impress and make people say:

“You look like pingu.” That’s what Harin said while giggling.

“AAAH!”, Hwanwoong screamed, interrupting the scene. It had been his turn and he dared Youngjo to kiss the person he wanted to kiss the most in the room. It appears he chose Hwanwoong as the target. Youngjo is trying his best to reach the other’s face, but Woong is almost doing the splits trying to avoid him.

After the funny distraction, Harin looked at his lap again. It seems Kanghyun actually fell asleep, lullabied by him, who was slowly running his hands through the blonde hair. Like this, the one who was awake could pay close attention to the details of the face of the sleepy-head: the skin soft to the touch, his monolids, the roots of his dark hair starting to show, and those beautiful lips… if Harin looks at them again, he won’t be able to hold back the urge to kiss.

Such strong feelings were exactly what he was looking for so his inspiration could flourish, all the ideas in Harin’s mind shining like the stars around the moon the prince could’ve come from.

☆

When Kanghyun woke up, he was still in the living room, in the same position, but the party had ended and it was already morning. He could hear some faint sounds of rain outside. Autumn is finally here. But the others aren’t, everybody left. Except for Harin, who also fell asleep leaning onto the sofa, still with the prince’s head on his lap.

Kanghyun didn’t move from there, not leaving Harin’s loving warmth, checking the time on his phone. It was 11 am, so they could still have some breakfast. Maybe it would be better to make Harin wake up so he knows what he can prepare, but the guy looked so funny, with his hands clumsily placed due to the weird position and his head leaning back on the sofa, mouth open.

After leaving the other silently, Kanghyun came back to Harin’s side after grabbing his guitar, playing some slow chords, so he would wake up. However, it wasn’t working, not even when he tried to play louder tunes. So, out of curiosity and pure mischief, Kanghyun slowly put a finger inside Harin’s open mouth. Feeling something hit his palate, Harin suddenly sat straight, coughing as a reaction to a stranger’s… finger?

“What was that?”, Harin asked in a lazy morning voice.

The blonde could only laugh at the reaction and the confused look on Harin’s face, probably wondering what time it was and why he’s still in the same place.

“How do you like your eggs in the morning?”, Kanghyun asked with a mischievous smile.

“HUH?”, Harin said, but the other only continued laughing, putting his guitar aside and moving to the kitchen, right by the side of the room.

“Do you like coffee?”, Kanghyun asked from the counters.

So that’s what the prince meant.

“Yes”, Harin answered, checking out Kanghyun’s guitar, a vintage white Fender. From that, he could tell he was taking this hobby very seriously, which got him the more excited to hear the prince play the strings. He placed the guitar on his lap and realized how well it goes with Kanghyun: looks subtle but is still fascinating.

“Can I play the guitar?”, Harin asked.

“As long as you don’t break anything”, Kanghyun answered, bringing the coffee and some cake to the table.

Harin was playing a simple sequence, though with ease. Kanghyun was watching carefully, as if he was playing with a part of him, but in reality, he was probably paying more attention to the drummer’s hands, big but with thin and delicate fingers. He too wonders, how good of a musician Harin is, beyond being the great visual he is, rocking his short bangs which make his signature thick eyebrows and sharp eyes the more outstanding.

“Do you have any songs written?”, Harin asked, after putting the guitar aside to eat the breakfast Kanghyun prepared.

“We have some. Giwook may be young, but he’s a genius for writing”, the blonde answered, sitting close to him, still on the floor. “And I wrote a few too”.

“Really? What usually inspires you?”, Harin asked.

“Well… I usually have ideas after I read certain books, or when I go to special places. Listening to musicians I look up to also helps”, he answered.

“I always struggled with it. My verses never sound natural enough, I feel like I’ve never done it the right way”, Harin confessed.

“I think everybody has to find their own way, you shouldn’t be too strict with rules”, Kanghyun said.

“Probably…”, the drummer answered, head racing with thoughts.

“It’s also easier to write about your own life, about people you know, relationships…”, the blonde added.

“Yeah, I also feel like it’s easier when that’s the case... For example, now, with a new person I met, my feelings come off easily”, Harin said, not realizing he already said too much.

“Oh, you’re seeing someone?”, Kanghyun asked, not sure if he should regret his latest behaviours.

“Not really. Just a crush. A scenario at the riverside, the person who’s always there, prince-like, that kind of thing”, the other replied, noticing the slight change in Kanghyun’s expression. Could it be sadness?

An awkward silence followed. Kanghyun was almost sure Harin was into him, but he couldn’t be the prince he’s talking about. Maybe he was just being nice to him last night and the other guys didn’t have any type of scheme planned. He just assumed things that don’t exist, feeling a sudden frustration he can’t show in front of that beautiful person, so he just kept on eating his cake.

Harin felt totally guilty for this. But he thinks about what he said. He just mentioned his crush in front of his crush, and that same crush suddenly went silent. The same guy who was sitting so close to him yesterday, all up on him and joining in his awful jokes is now eating in a hurry, picking up his guitar right after, so his head stays lowered, looking at the chords. Wait a damn second…

“You might know him”, Harin started, making Kanghyun shiver with pain. “He might not realize, because he tries hard to stay hidden, but he really does stand out. Since I saw him and those blonde hairs under the sunlight, I haven’t been able to write about anything else, or even think about anything else. I try to distract myself by shifting my inspiration to the landscape, but I recently found out we share that same landscape. Plus, he offered to let me play in the venue of my dreams, so he really is a little magical prince who came to grant my wishes. And it’s really funny how he and his guitar are so similar, and he’s now showing how talented he is”.

Kanghyun stopped playing as soon as he realized Harin is actually talking about him. He stayed frozen with his mouth half open, so the drummer ruffled his hair to wake him up. What could Hyungu do to show his crush with as much dedication as the other just did?

“Yeah, I’m writing a song about you… how embarrassing is that?”, Harin said, scratching the back of his neck, really craving a kiss after his victorious speech.

“No, no… I would also compose something for you, but I fell for you so quickly I didn’t even have time for that”, Kanghyun answered, stumbling on his words.

“WHEN DID YOU FALL FOR ME?”, Harin asked, questioning his whole existence. Could the prince possibly have laid eyes on him before yesterday?

“Last night?”, Hyungu answered shyly, knowing full well he was being naïve with this decision. But, for some reason, his feelings for the drummer are strong, and it’s not like he had any time to overthink them with reason.

“But you don’t even know me well!”, Harin kept on talking, as if he was trying to dissuade the blonde of ever liking the mess he is.

“Well, do _you_ know me well?”, Kanghyun replied, reaching closer.

“You got a point. When is your birthday?”, Harin asked, changing his position so he can look directly at the prince.

“Are you really going to start a quiz now?”, Kanghyun said, incredulous. Harin just kissed his forehead in response. He tried not to blush after that, answering all the questions Harin asked about his life, his hobby, his degree…

The shy rain continued playing as the soundtrack to these heart-warming moments of two teenagers, not really sure about how strong the connection of their souls was, but appealed enough by the sparkle it creates to make them laugh and share their scarce free time on each other’s company.

☆

Harin and Kanghyun crossed the road to get to the Regulus venue. They entered through the backdoor and, greeting the staff, who were very welcoming and close to the guitarist, they were allowed to go down the stairs to a studio, where recordings would usually take place, but it could be basically called Kanghyun and Giwook’s secret den, given the collection of photos of them on the wall and the little pingus and Adventure Time toys on the mixing desk, that could only belong to the two friends.

“Just what kind of sacrifice did you have to make to have a whole studio for yourselves?”, Harin asked, astonished with the collection of different instruments in the room.

“Giwook’s father is the owner of the venue, and he really wanted his son to have a career with music. And it’s not like this is ours, we have to share it with whoever wants to use it”, Kanghyun explained, taking his guitar out of the bag and connecting it to the amplifier.

“I can’t wait to play any longer! Can I use your drums?”, Harin asked, jumping to the drummer’s seat.

“They’re all yours. Show me what you’ve got”, Hyungu said, passing him the drumsticks.

The drummer started playing one of the most challenging songs he’s been practising lately, a pretty famous drum solo which is a must to learn. He was smiling with the satisfaction of the strong sounds hitting his eardrums after so long, the same childish excitement still with him ever since he learnt how to follow rhythms, not breaking the concentration to impress the prince who is intently looking at him, at the movements of his hands, sometimes finding his glance and smiles too.

Kanghyun knew in the back of his mind he shouldn’t be surprised, but Harin is really agile and skilled, his hands are more than used to the movements and even some visually entertaining drumsticks tricks are automatic to him. It’s also really peculiar how smooth Harin’s movements are, instead of being rough and disordered. He plays with his whole body, smoothly moving along with his hands, through quick and slow movements, which sometimes make him look like he stops in time, creating an emotional nuance to his playing style, more theatrical but still energetic.

In love with the talent of the man in front of him, Kanghyun couldn’t leave him playing solo anymore, and, since he also knows that drum solo, he can try to add some guitar chords to that, now amplified, to show his own potential and maybe enchant the drummer.

Even though he didn’t stop playing, Harin was surprised by the sounds that suddenly came in to enrich the melody. The guitar chords were basically a request directed at him to give his best in order to combine perfectly with his soulmate, and with that challenge, the drummer got even more lively. He couldn’t look at Hyungu much, but he could vaguely see that, even when the notes were the most intense and bold, the blonde preserved his prince-like looks, totally immersed in the harmony, his facial expressions harmonizing with every note.

After communicating passionately through music the exciting feeling blooming inside of them both, without overthinking it, they had finished their little show, suddenly involving themselves in silence, that now separates the two. This time there was no landscape to cause a distraction, just the two of them in a dark room, illuminated by neon and fairy lights.

“Dude, you are amazing!”, Harin broke the silence, wiping the sweat on his forehead. “How is it possible you don’t have a band already?”

“Because only now I accepted you in it”, Kanghyun replied with a smile.

“I’m… I’m in?”, Harin asked, pointing at himself, stopped in time.

“With skills like yours, I wouldn’t let you escape. I’ve never seen anyone play so smoothly and… elegantly as you do. I couldn’t resist joining you”, Hyungu said, his ears red and struggling with words.

“You’re the best thing that happened to me in university, man”, Harin said, running to him and hugging him with his drumsticks still in hand, as a thank you for letting him keep playing and pursuing his dream. “You really don’t know how thankful I am to you.”

“You’re stuck in the basement forever now”, the blonde whispered in his ear, joking to hide his embarrassment, but still showing a lot of fondness in this hug. He should probably say how thankful he is too for finding such a gem after such a long time of frustration and fruitless research. But how could he do it when there’s not enough space between them to even breathe?

“At least I’m stuck here with you”, the other plain out flirted, not even letting the blonde have time to think, booping his nose. Kanghyun smiled and moved Harin’s hand away, as if he didn’t find it cute.

“But there’s one thing we have to do so you’re an official band member”, Kanghyun said.

“What?”, Harin asked, wondering if it could be a serious issue.

“This”, Kanghyun said, quickly but softly kissing Harin’s cheek in his bravest moment so far. It was such a childish impulse, he feels like he’s going to perish with embarrassment.

Harin laughed at the adorable touch and filled the prince’s face with little kisses in response. At this point, both were laughing at the silly pecks, Kanghyun trying to make Harin stop, and Harin dodging his hands. Like two kittens fighting, they ended up on the floor, the prince defeating the drummer with tickles, making him lay down and bump his head against the bass drum.

“Hum… Hello?”, a little voice spoke from behind them, at the door. It was an adorable looking teen with a leopard print hoodie, with some strands of hair dyed green. He brought what looked like a guitar case and looked confused out of his mind.

Kanghyun immediately got up, but, though he was embarrassed and blushing, he wasn’t too nervous around the boy. Harin guessed it was Giwook, his bandmate and bassist.

“Hi Giwook. We have a guest today”, Kanghyun said, pointed at Harin, still on the ground, dumbfounded.

“Hum… I also have a guest today”, the younger one responded, letting a smiley boy with light brown hair and the same age as him enter.

“Hello! I’m Dongmyeong!”, the new boy said, bowing, even though Harin was still stopped in time on the ground.

Everybody bowed at each other as a greeting, but both Giwook and Dongmyeong were finding the situation funnier and funnier, noticing how the other two looked flustered, making them smirk.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Harin”, he said, getting up as he snapped out of it back to reality.

“Well, you seem to be very good friends”, Giwook said while preparing his bass and turning on the mixing table. “Whose drumsticks are these?”

“Our new drummer’s”, Kanghyun answered, as Harin pointed to himself with a smile.

“We have a drummer? And I didn’t even have a word on the matter?”, Giwook asked, trying to sound outraged.

“But he’s perfect, unlike anything I’ve ever seen. You’ll definitely like him”, the blonde insisted, not noticing how hard the word “perfect” hit Harin’s heart.

“You’re only saying that because he is your boyfriend”, the other responded, giving exaggerated emphasis on the word “boyfriend”. Now, both Harin and Kanghyun’s hearts were struck hard by that. Dongmyeong started giggling at their surprised expressions, making the tension even more obvious.

“No, no, no! Don’t get us wrong, it’s not like that…”, Kanghyun replied, with his ears quickly getting red.

“It might be like that soon”, Harin added, one eyebrow raised and smug eyes, which made the younger ones burst laughing and clap at the brave soldier. The prince laughed too and looked away, so he could contain his embarrassment.

“Whoa! What a determined man!”, Dongmyeong gasped slapping Giwook’s shoulder in between laughs.

“After that I’ll have to let you in, Harin. I believe in Hyungu’s words”, Giwook said as soon as he could catch his breath.

“You understand me, man. Thanks, bro”, Harin said, high fiving the youngest one.

“And what brings Myeongie here?”, Kanghyun asked, happy for his victory, but trying to change the subject as quick as possible.

“After thinking for a while and discussing with my parents, they will let me leave work earlier so I can finally join the band. So, please, let me be part of it!”, Dongmyeong said, always smiling. fa“You played several times with us, of course I’ll let you in”, Kanghyun replied, smiling back, not noticing Harin’s confused face.

“Oh, Harin, this is my neighbour Dongmyeong. We played some times together, but because he works at his parents’ restaurant he couldn’t join the band”, Giwook explained to the drummer, who was lost without the context.

“I’m a singer and keyboardist”, the new member added.

“And since we’re explaining, Harin’s also my neighbour in the dorms”, the blonde told Dongmyeong.

“And maybe more than that”, the drummer attacked again, making the younger ones cringe and laugh.

☆

After their first rehearsal together, Harin had already bonded with his new bandmates a lot. Little Giwook was a little shy, but a very nice guy who knows what he’s doing. Like Kanghyun had said, the songs he composed and wrote are phenomenal, and he plays the bass just as well. His friend Dongmyeong had a very soft and unique voice and he could notice how much of a passionate musician he was from the way he played the piano simultaneously. He also revealed to be shy, but he makes his presence shine with incredible charisma.

However, as much as the young prodigies fascinated him, he couldn’t take his eyes off the prince. He was wrong when he called him perfect before, because the only perfect man in the room is Hyungu, skillfully playing each song with no flaws at all.

It’s almost 1 am and Harin keeps on going back to these thoughts, but he has homework for tomorrow he needs to finish, either he wants to or not. However, he can’t help but look at the café by the riverside, where they had some snacks that afternoon. The moon is high, reflected on the river. The night got cold and not even Hwanwoong is in the dorm to keep him company. He must have a lot to do at Youngjo’s dorm, it seems.

The drummer keeps on trying to focus on the letters in front of him, unsuccessfully, until he got a text message.

_Kanghyun: Are you awake?_

_Harin: Just finishing homework_

_Kanghyun: Are you alone in the dorm again?_

_Harin: Yup_

_Kanghyun: Can I go there?_

Harin sighed, looking at the homework in front of him. It doesn’t sound like he’s going to finish it any time soon if things keep going like this, but he can’t say no to the prince, especially when he feels so alone. His phone rang again.

_Kanghyun: I’ll help you with your homework_

_Harin: I’ll be at the door_

Hyungu got in wearing his pingu pajamas. He noticed how tired Harin looked, so he adjusted his glasses back up. “Your glasses look good on you”.

“My glasses look cool? Or do I look cool?”, Harin joked, demanding a response from the prince, who never backed down on his jokes.

“It’s up to your interpretation”, he replied.

They got to the bedroom desk, where Harin was working. Kanghyun pushed Hwanwoong’s desk chair and sat beside the drummer to help him out.

“This is so easy, you just have to complete phrases”, the blonde said after checking out what the other was doing.

“I know, I just couldn’t concentrate”, Harin said.

“Do you need something to eat?”, Hyungu asked.

“No, that’s not it. I’m just… cold”, the drummer lied, not wanting to admit he missed the prince right after being with him for a whole day.

After Harin said that, Kanghyun reached closer to him and put his arms around him. The drummer was, in fact, colder than usual. To help him out with the homework, he crossed his arm under Harin’s and wrote down some of the answers.

“Oh, so that’s it…”, Harin said, scratching his head. He finished writing the rest without the prince moving or saying a thing, so he started ruffling his hair to see if he was awake. Kanghyun just rose his head and looked at him with a cute innocent face, lips almost puckered.

“What? You’re done?”, he asked, not letting him go.

“Yup”, Harin answered, closing the books and turning off his computer. “Do you want to go to sleep?”

“Just stay with me a little longer”, the blonde said quietly from Harin’s embrace, using his sleepiness as an excuse to stay close to the drummer who leaves him daydreaming too much to be able to fall asleep.

With such a request, Harin warmly laughed. He then remembered he had something he wanted to do before in return for the welcome-to-the-band kiss Hyungu gave him earlier. So, since the prince was hugging his waist, he kissed his head. His hair smelled like kid’s shampoo, which made him want to give him a lot more little kisses on his blonde hair.

That made Kanghyun look at him again. Harin kissed his forehead instead. “This is in return from the kiss in the studio”.

“I’m pretty sure you returned it at least twenty times”, Hyungu said, smiling a little, but still pouty.

“I did?”, Harin asked. He almost forgot he attacked him with kisses and they ended up on the ground, like only happens in the movies. He can’t wait to tell this to Hwanwoong.

“Yes. If I kiss you again will you return it?”, Kanghyun asked with a slight smirk.

“Now that you asked, no”, Harin replied, making things a bit more complicated for the blonde. Hyungu didn’t care and kissed his cheek again anyways.

“How about now?”, the prince asked again. Pretending to be stubborn, Harin just nodded no, so Hyungu got up and walked away as if he was leaving the room.

“No, no! Hyungu don’t go! I’ll let you sleep in Hwanwoong’s bed”, Harin said, calling him a name he wasn’t sure he could use or not. It’s just his name, but everybody calls him Kanghyun, so it’s seems like he’s crossing some line.

Kanghyun pretended he didn’t hear but, instead of reaching the door, he laid down on Harin’s bed. “I want this one”.

“But I want to sleep on my bed”, the drummer replied.

“Then come”, the blonde nonchalantly responded, snuggling even more in the blankets.

“That’s a single bed”, Harin insisted.

“And?”

“I might punch you in the middle of the night.”

Kanghyun didn’t even answer that, he just patted the bed to convince dumb Harin to cuddle with him. When the drummer laid down beside him, he was unsure whether he should embrace the prince or not, but Hyungu just reached closer to the other’s body as a yes to a question that was never voiced. They stayed silent, Harin running his fingers through the blonde hair, and they felt in harmony like that.

“Harinie?”, Hyungu asked with his voice muffled on Harin’s chest, shielding his heart from the embarrassment.

Harin got surprised at the nickname, but proceeded. “Yeah?”

“Did you really mean what you told me during breakfast?”

“All of it”, the drummer answered, lowering his head on the pillow to look at the prince’s face properly and moving his hair out the way of his eyes.

Kanghyun didn’t reply after that and wasn’t sleeping either. However, he was hugging the other even closer, as if he wanted to say something but wasn’t being able to use words. Harin thought for a bit in that silence that could mean so much.

“You don’t feel the same?”, Harin asked, looking at the blank wall this time.

“I don’t know what I feel”, Hyungu began, having no idea how to explain what is going on in his heart or how to even understand it. “I just know that... when I’m with you I feel something.”

“Don’t overthink it. Everybody has to find their own way, right?”, Harin replied, quoting Kanghyun’s previous words of advice. “Understanding love is what makes songs hard to write, huh?”

Hearing him, going his own way, the prince left words behind and let himself communicate solely in actions. He caressed Harin’s cheek and brought his face closer to his. Both locked eyes, reassuring they both feel the same before closing their eyes and finally kissing the place they kept on avoiding, the mouth. Because only when you close your eyes and love is blind, you dare kiss the other’s lips.

Harin finally kissed the prince’s tempting lips he had been craving for so long. And they were as soft as he imagined. The kiss was short, but it made him understand that searching for inspiration in the stars outside is aimless when both have each other right on their arms. Kanghyun does shine as much as in Harin’s imagination, so no starry nights are needed.

Hyungu stopped feeling lost in his feelings once both met their lips. For once, he felt like everything was alright and there was no need to worry whether he was being naïve or not. _Let’s find out the lyrics of this love together_ , he thought. He wanted to smile at that lame quote but Harin kissed him again, making him get even happier with this fresh wave of feelings.

After another tender kiss, Kanghyun was smiling with his eyes closed, making Harin smile too. This kiss almost under the blankets, in the middle of the dark, was definitely unlike the movies. But that makes it so much better, because it makes it only like their own, a kiss like the prince and the lost drummer. He laughed softly at Hyungu’s little smile and kissed his forehead like he loves to do.

Kanghyun looked up to Harin’s eyes with his lips puckered, wanting another kiss on the lips. The drummer couldn’t hold in some more giggles at the cute look of the other, his big eyes asking for more and more love.

“You really look like you could noot noot right now”, Harin said, still laughing, but leaning in for another kiss, this time a long one. They could feel their passion burning, not forgetting the touch of their cold hands on their bodies. Hyungu wanted to be surrounded by the drummer’s warmth forever. It makes him feel better, less anxious and somehow energetic. Same goes for Harin, always working more and more on the kiss until he has to catch his breath.

Again, they stop and stare at each other, wanting to say something but not knowing the right way to do it. In the end, it doesn’t matter how much of a mess their hearts are, both suddenly became shy. They put they foreheads together and just stood still, Kanghyun playing with Harin’s moon necklace.

“Harinie”, Hyungu broke the silence. Every time he said that name, Harin’s heart would skip a beat.

“Yes, Hyungu?”, he replied, again moving the blonde hairs out of the way of his eyes.

“Did you know you’re great at playing with heartstrings?”, Kanghyun said, with a shy smile which refuses to leave his face.

The drummer laughed at the unexpected metaphor. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, you’re the guitarist here”, he said, kind of ruining the moment.

Because of that, Hyungu reached for another pillow and hit Harin with it. The other tickled him and made him stop the fight.

“I’m moving to Hwanwoong’s bed”, Hyungu said with a mischievous face, but not moving from his place.

“You like me too much to move from here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fluffiest thing I've ever written! Next chapter will also be fluffy and have even more crack, with rawoong in the mix (because I couldn't help putting them in there). But will Harin be able to finish his song?


	2. Moonrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keonhee, Master Wingman™, prepares a secret mission for Kanghyun and Harin: the somewhat tragic Rawoong "blind date".

The next days were brighter in the eyes of the lovebirds, though the weather was becoming gloomier. The landscape had become harder to see because of the constant fog and the stars were always hidden, but the drummer doesn’t seem to struggle much with his lyrics for now.

Harin and Kanghyun would be always together in the bus now, and don’t need to find each other’s rhythm anymore. Sometimes they even share earphones when there’s a song too good not to share. And, even when the skies are sad, the prince still shines with the warm morning sun in Harin’s eyes.

Though free time was short, they would spend most of it in the venue studio, even when Giwook and Dongmyeong weren’t there. Especially when that was the case, Harin and Kanghyun could enjoy some private time. It used to be Harin’s dream venue, now turned into their sweet place for joy and procrastination, since being in the dorms meant they’d have to be studying. Or so he thought.

“EMERGENCY MEETING!”, Keonhee screamed after opening the door of Hwanwoong and Harin’s dorm without warning, dragging in a reluctant Kanghyun with him.

“What is going on?”, Harin asked, closing the fridge. He just wanted some snacks and ended up in a conference just like that.

“Oh shoot, I forgot to check if Hwanwoong was here”, Keonhee said, laughing nervously, while Kanghyun just facepalmed.

“He’s not. Do you want me to call him?”, Harin offered.

“NO! NO, no, no. He’s not invited”, the other immediately said with a fake smile, putting Harin’s phone down.

"Okay chief, let's sit down and talk about the top secret information, then", Harin said, guiding them to the sofa.

"Alright. I had a fantastic idea yesterday, because it turns out I'm an amazing matchmaker", Keonhee started, excited and moving his hands quickly.

"What makes you think that?", Kanghyun asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's not the point, friend", Keonhee answered, tapping the blonde’s shoulder. "I think, at this point, you guys have noticed how Hwanwoong and Youngjo are into each other."

"Weren't they a _no strings attached_ thing?", the blonde asked, probably saying more than he should’ve.

"With many strings attached, let me tell ya", Harin added, remembering when Hwanwoong was sending voice messages to Youngjo thinking he wasn't at home.

"Exactly. So I talked to Seoho and Geonhak and we decided we could set up a blind date. But we need everyone's help so they think we're all going to have dinner together", the mastermind explained.

"I like where this is going already", Harin said, more than ready to prank his roommate.

"We even managed to convince Youngjo's friend to sing for them at the restaurant. It HAS to be successful. And to embarrass them a little", the other added.

"And where are you going to do all of that?", Kanghyun asked.

"At the fancy restaurant by the riverside. The one with the glass terrace, you know? Geonhak works there, so everything's under control", Keonhee said, triumphant.

"Isn't that the one Dongmyeong works at too?", Harin asked the prince.

"Yeah. But that's kind of a more romantic restaurant, isn't it a little suspicious for a dinner with friends?", Kanghyun asked, careful with every little detail.

"I'm sure they won't even think about it. Plus, that's why we need a couple to watch over them and see if things go smoothly", Keonhee said, looking to both of them at a time, with a knowing smile.

Silence followed and the mood got awkward. Kanghyun and Harin didn't make it official to anyone yet, but it's not like it wasn't obvious.

"And why doesn't Geonhak do that, since he works there?", the blonde asked to try not to have another responsability.

"Geonhak is in charge of the bar, it's not like he can pay much attention to them. Plus, it's a two story restaurant, you can literally watch over them from the top floor. We planned what tables you'll use and everything", Keonhee said, patting their backs.

"You planned everything without our consent?", Harin asked, laughing. Were he and Kanghyun that obvious in public?

"Oh, come on, guys~. My first couple must want to go on a date, right?", Keonhee kept on persuading.

"We were your experiment?", Kanghyun was incredulous.

"It's a free date! You just have to make sure it all goes well, which it will for sure." There was no answer from the other two. "Please~", Keonhee insisted.

"Alright. I'll drag him. Just say when and we’ll be there", Harin concluded.

☆  
It was Saturday night and, as usual, the restaurant is all booked. The waiters were extra busy, preparing for the packed hours of the day, dashing from one story to the other. However, it was a very organized place, keeping its prestige with live music and the romantic ambience the view to the river gives.

Hwanwoong was the first to arrive. Geonhak immediately met him and told him to wait for “the others” at the assigned table. Seoho had given the idea of putting multiple tables together so they can keep the lie believable. Like this, as soon as Youngjo arrived next and sat down in front of Hwanwoong, the other waiters moved the other tables away to be used by other customers who would arrive soon.

Harin and Kanghyun could see from the upper floor how Hwanwoong and Youngjo started laughing as soon as they understood the situation. They were getting timid, but, like Keonhee said, it didn't look like they should worry too much. Despite the awkward situation, the couple could keep a conversation and give loving stares at each other, all thanks to their weird yet perfect chemistry. Besides, in the end, this was also a date for Kanghyun and Harin to enjoy, right?

"Pay attention to me, dork", Harin said, booping the nose of a distracted Hyungu.  
When Kanghyun looked at him, they had another person standing by their side.  
It was Dongmyeong, who was in charge of their table, already looking disgusted by the lovey dovey interactions they were doing. He used to make fun of them, but he didn’t have to deal with another couple being corny when he’s at work. The fact it’s his friends makes it even more awkward for him.

"Good evening. Here is the menu", he reluctantly said, barely forcing a smile.

"Dongmyeong?", Harin asked, way too loudly.

"Yes. As I said, here is the menu", he replied, handing the menu to Harin and quickly turning away as soon as he took it.

Harin's eyes followed the bandmate dashing to the counters, leaning onto them, right by the side of another waiter, exactly the same height and build as him, scanning the whole room with judging eyes. Harin felt his brain short circuit.

"Is that another Dongmyeong?", Harin asked, confusion written all over his face.

"It's his twin, dumbass", Kanghyun clarified, stealing the other’s bread while he was still looking at the counters.

"Dongmyeong has a twin?", the drummer kept on asking questions.

"Welcome to the band", the prince answered, trying to choose a meal without having to answer to a whole questionnaire.

"Dongju, you're in charge of that table now", Dongmyeong told his brother, pointing to Harin and Kanghyun's table. “They’re my bandmates.”

"Then you're in charge of the table Geonhak booked. The fuck buddies", Dongju said, looking sideways to Hwanwoong and Youngjo.

"Ah... we're doomed", Dongmyeong said in defeat, also silently judging the two couples with his eyes. “But you know, bro… we could at least make this enjoyable.”

Dongju looked at his brother and their ideas connected immediately. After some time, both made their way to their new respective tables to collect the orders.

“So, my dears, have you chosen the food for the night?”, Dongmyeong asked Hwanwoong and Youngjo, with an unusual witty tone to his voice, feeling the cringe inside, but loving the quick change of mood he’s provoking on the other two.

Hwanwoong loved this new waiter, even laughing at the way he spoke. They made their orders, Dongmyeong carefully writing them down. After picking up the menus, the waiter had to make another comment to spice up the so called “fuck buddies” even more.

“Your boyfriend really went the extra mile for his outfit, huh? You’re a lucky man today!”, Dongmyeong whispered to Hwanwoong, loud enough for Youngjo to hear. Well, no one told him to wear a silky long jacket just for a supposed dinner with friends. And the collection of necklaces wasn’t helping him stay unnoticed either.

“He’s all yours, sweetie”, Dongmyeong said before turning away, winking at Youngjo. Geonhak saw his face as he turned away, knowing it was no good. The young waiter looked like he could throw up in embarrassment, but felt incredible for the sparkle he stimulates.

Hwanwoong couldn’t help but laugh after staring blankly at Youngjo in disbelief. Youngjo got easily flustered by that funny teenager, wondering if he was also part of the whole prank.

“Do you know that guy?”, Hwanwoong asked, finding that dialogue oddly amusing.

“I’ve never seen him in my life”, the other answered, laughing to hide his embarrassment.

“He was right on what he said, though”, the silver haired plainly said.

☆

Kanghyun and Harin finished eating and telling their awkward stories from high school and how the places they come from are completely different. While Kanghyun lives close to this city and is in constant contact with musical events and incredible bands, Harin lives far from the city, probably being the only one disturbing the peace and quiet of his neighbourhood with his loud drum practices. The prince loved that little contrast. Loved how he craved isolation in the basement on the centre of the city and how Harin seeks a whole new world by following him.

With so many things to talk about, they stood quiet for a while. They looked to the side to check on Youngjo and Hwanwoong, but they didn’t seem to need any surveillance, they were even holding hands on the table. Besides, the real protagonist of Harin’s verses in right in front of him, so he stares warmly at him, admiring every detail of his face, until their sights find each other. Kanghyun locks eyes with a whipped Harin and cutely puts his tongue out.

“What are you looking at?”, he asked, not needing an answer but only wanting listen to Harin’s voice over and over again.

“My little prince”, the other responded, making his smile wider, his eyes closing with it.

Kanghyun rolled his eyes and didn’t hesitate to pretend he was going to throw Harin’s drink all over his face. The other flinched and laid back dramatically on the chair, after the nearly fatal attack.

“You’re so out of options you have to make pickup lines with the books I’m reading”, the blonde said.

“But you look just like the Little Prince”, Harin said, trying to make him believe he’s totally talking about the book. Totally.

“Then next time I’ll read the bible and I might start looking like Jesus”, Kanghyun replied.

“No, you’d look like an angel fallen from heaven”, the drummer said, exaggerating in his poetic tone to purposefully sound lame.

Hyungu couldn’t believe how much of a tease Harin could be, in the cheesiest way. He knows he does it on purpose, so he looks back at him with a look of “ _I might kill you and end up in hell instead_ ”.

Before Harin could make any more jokes, the stage downstairs lit up and music started playing. Hwanwoong and Youngjo were surprised at the sudden sound and at the singer jumping onto the stage right in front of them. The rest of the people started applauding the usually awaited show of the night. The couple followed, but Youngjo immediately recognized that face and that soothing voice that’s just perfect for this ambience.

Kanghyun and Harin were also surprised, though they knew who the singer was. But the talent he showed in a short intro was too mesmerizing to ignore. He has great inflection in his voice and just the right amount of professionalism their band needs right now. Suddenly, the two boys forgot they were on a date and turned into auditioners.

“Hello everyone! I hope everybody’s having a good night. I’m Jin Yonghoon and I’ll be accompanying you tonight”, the singer introduced himself after the first song. “To be honest, I missed stepping on this stage”, he added, receiving some cheers from older costumers, and also Geonhak.

“Don’t break my glasses tonight!”, Geonhak shouted from the bar, making Yonghoon and the crowd laugh. The affinity everybody in the restaurant has is incredible, as if they are a big family.

“Speaking of glasses, bring some good ones to this table, Geonhak. We’re dedicating this performance to my friend Youngjo and his man, and they need to cheer up a little”, Yonghoon declared out loud for everyone to know, pointing at Youngjo’s table.

Youngjo shyly clapped but Hwanwoong could notice how he said right after “ _you’re a dead man, Hoonie. DEAD_ ”. Hwanwoong himself was trying to hide his face, considering joining the assassination.

“Why DOES HE KNOW YOU?”, Woong asked his date, panic showing in his glare.

“He’s my upperclassman. I’ll fucking kill him”, he answered, already wiping off sweat. “I was already getting things going smoothly by myself, you know?”, he told Yonghoon, but only in his head.

Not too long after, Geonhak himself brought the promised drinks to their table, with a cheeky smile.

“If you’re behind this, I’ll fucking obliterate you”, Youngjo told Geonhak, but accepting his favourite drink, which won’t let him be sober for too long.

“Sir, please refrain from that treatment. You can just leave a bad review on our website”, Geonhak said, still in a presumptuous attitude. Hwanwoong just laughed at Youngjo’s hilarious faces of embarrassment mixed with fury and some secret enjoyment.

The next song started playing, Yonghoon now clearly singing to Youngjo and Hwanwoong. At that point, the whole restaurant was focused on the singer and on the couple. Slowly, Youngjo decided to let his embarrassment be forgotten, with a little help of the alcohol he drank through the night. Like the hopeless romantic he is, he enjoyed every word of the loving song, looking more and more deeply at Hwanwoong with his hypnotising eyes.

Woong, on the other hand, was way more flustered than the other. Not only he was way too aware of the eyes of all the people staring straight at them, he couldn’t deal with Youngjo’s eyes, which went from an affectionate look to a downright filthy glare. His pair just never backs down does he? Well, Woong doesn’t either, that’s why he grips harder to Youngjo’s hand.

At least, people are returning to their own conversations after gossiping about that newfound couple. Even Kanghyun and Harin, after making fun of the panicked faces of the couple and even taking pictures for future laughs with the group, got stuck in Yonghoon’s melody, exchanging shy gazes. The singer really has some kind of gift to make every couple in the room feel a little closer and embraced in each other’s harmony.

The comfort both the guitarist and the drummer find in each other is something surprising. In just a few days, they let themselves be set free of rules, in their relationship and in their verses. Harin was excited to finish his sweet song. It was being quickly written, in his own style and rules. Or rather, their own style, because the song is all about the starry prince found in a sunny morning, so Hyungu’s touch is also in those verses, even if he never read them.

Immersed in these thoughts, Harin wanted to boop the prince’s nose one again to show his never-ending fondness, but the songs ended, and a different voice was being heard through the speakers.

“Sorry for stealing the stage! I want to give a special present to my sweet little Woongie~. What should I sing now, Yonghoon? Some Daniel Ceasar? _Best Part_ or _Get You_?”, Youngjo said, standing on stage beside the singer, with a totally different posture. It almost seemed like he was teasing Hwanwoong to the limit instead of doing a romantic act. Hwanwoong wanted to run away from that place and hide, but now he was determined to see what the other could give him. In the end, he never even listened to Youngjo sing, besides some clumsy raps here and there.

“Well, I think _Get You_ is a little too provoking for now”, Yonghoon answered.

“Then _Get You_ it is”, Youngjo decided, never taking his eyes off Woong, who was desperate to listen to those lyrics slipping out of Youngjo’s mouth.

“Haha. Maybe the vocalist we were looking for was Youngjo all along”, Harin laughed.

“I was convinced I heard he was a soundcloud rapper. This is going to be interesting”, Kanghyun added, wondering if there’s any chance a bad performance can ruin both dates.

But, actually, there wasn’t. Considering the seductive and explicit character of the song, Youngjo would really have to make it right or fail miserably, but turns out he’s even more of a dangerous man on stage. His voice got breathy and spelled out every word with full intent along with the slow beat, not once taking his eyes off his partner. Some “woos” were heard from the crowd, encouraging the guy even more on his irresistible act, which was making the head-over-heels Hwanwoong get distracted from his embarrassment, though he was still hiding his face. He did kind of want to drag Youngjo out of the restaurant and punch that beautiful face.

Even more so when the song got to the “ _and when we’re making love_ ” verse and Youngjo walked off the stage towards Hwanwoong, daring to sit on their table, making the other be completely defeated in public. Yonghoon started laughing in the corner of the stage, the twins covered each others ears while trying not to look at that cringe show and Geonhak whistled from the bar when Youngjo sang the next provocative lines. Harin was about to cheer the guy on too, but Kanghyun made him sit down. They’re supposed to be undercover.

Hwanwoong hit Youngjo’s arm as he laughed to conceal all the emotions rushing inside his heart. For him, this might have been the best and worst date ever, he can’t decide because everybody just keeps on giving them stares. At this point, he’s wondering if Youngjo was also involved in this plan, but he’s been to enough parties to know that guy is truly driven by his emotions and won’t be too afraid to show them.

When the song ended, people applauded. Dongmyeong and Dongju were nowhere to be seen, Yonghoon and Geonhak were ecstatic at that point, and even Harin ignored his role and screamed “Nice one, soldier!”. Kanghyun immediately put his hand on the drummer’s mouth, asking if he has a death wish. Luckily, they ignored him.

As the cherry on top, Youngjo gave Woong a kiss on the forehead, because he knew, if he went for an actual kiss, he’d get burnt alive with the scented candles on the tables. He understands the other’s (and his own) clear embarrassment, so both decide to leave the room and head to the restaurant’s glass terrace, under mood lights and the night sky. They could be all by themselves there, bringing their hidden relationship to life without being the center of the attention.

Kanghyun and Harin told the others in the chat all that was happening. Though this crazy show was a risky step, they decided to leave the couple by themselves from then on. They could assume the scheme was successfully complete, but Harin insisted on watching Yonghoon’s whole performance, so they left the table and sat at Geonhak’s bar, where they could see the singer better.

“What the heck did you make us watch?”, Dongju asked while rushing to Geonhak, almost dropping the dirty plates.

“I knew there was no good reason for these two to be here either”, Dongmyeong added, pointing at Kanghyun and Harin.

“True friends help their peers out with anything. I didn’t tell the guy to go on stage, he went there by himself”, Geonhak answered while cleaning glasses. “What? You kids didn’t enjoy it?”

“These kids are the sons of the owners and can very well get you fired if they want”, Dongju answered, making the others laugh.

“Then do you know who that guy is?”, Harin asked the two, pointing at the singer on the stage.

“Yonghoon? He’s just a lazy college student who comes here to get some pennies once in a while”, Dongmyeong answered, picking up some menus to continue his job.

“So he’s a solo singer?”, Kanghyun asked.

“It’s just a hobbie of his. But you can go talk to him after he finishes, I’m sure he won’t mind”, Geonhak said, being one of those who knows the singer best.

After a soothing concert, Yonghoon said goodbye to his dear public and sat on Geonhak’s bar for a nice post-concert drink. Harin didn’t hesitate in starting a conversation.

“You did really well out there! Your voice is incredible!”, the drummer complimented.

“Thank you so much! I’m glad you enjoyed it!”, Yonghoon shyly replied.

“I bet Youngjo also enjoyed it very much”, Harin added.

“Oh, you know Youngjo?”, the other asked, putting his drink down.

“Yeah, I’ve met him in parties. And I’m actually Hwanwoong’s roommate.”

“Oh, really? We should’ve met already! I’m Yonghoon, nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Harin and this is Kanghyun”, he greeted, also showing the guitarist, who was trying to hide behind him in the next barstool.

“So you two were the ones watching over, right?”, Yonghoon asked.

“Yes. But now that they’re by themselves, I wanted to ask you something instead”, Harin hurried to the question, not wanting to lose his opportunity.

“Go ahead.”

“Are you part of a band right now?”, he asked.

“Well, because I was focused on this job, I didn’t ever think about joining one, so I’m not in one. Sorry if I disappointed you. I’m not from a famous band or anything”, Yonghoon bragged, making Kanghyun raise an eyebrow from behind Harin.

“No, that’s not it. Actually, we were wondering if you’d like to join our band. We make some indie and rock music and we desperately need a main vocalist. Plus, your skill and experience would be a blessing for us”, Harin explained, sounding as friendly as possible.

“But do you have a name out there? Do you have any albums?”, the singer asked, doubting the offer.

“We started as a duo, only recently we got to four members, so we do have some songs and a whole venue at our disposition, but we haven’t made ourselves known yet”, Kanghyun intervened, realizing how exigent Yonghoon was being to Harin, which is just fair on these matters.

“Hum... I’ll have to think about it. I would rather join a stable and renowned group than a newly formed team that I might have to teach. But it does sound like an interesting challenge to try”, Yonghoon replied, sounding accepting but not entirely convinced.

“You could try a rehearsal with us and see if you mix in well! How about tomorrow afternoon? Is it too sudden?”, Harin suggested, sounding more enthusiastic.

“A little, but it’s a great excuse to procrastinate. Just tell me where and when to go”, Yonghoon answered.

“Thank you so much! This one’s on me, Geonhak!”, he told the bartender, picking up his wallet.

“Oh! Now I’m going for sure, man!”, Yonghoon told him, slapping the drummer on the back.

☆

At this point, both Kanghyun and Harin admitted they lost sight of the couple they were supposed to supervise. But it doesn’t matter to them much any longer. In the end, their mission was complete. Or rather, two missions were.

“You got us a vocalist!”, Hyungu cheered, pushing Harin and jumping around as they walked away from the restaurant.

“Don’t get your hopes up. He seemed like a tricky guy”, Harin replied happily. “Where are we going?”

“Did you go to the riverside already? I want to show you something”, the prince said, his eyes still shining with excitement.

“It’s getting cold, but why not?”, Harin said, trying to follow Kanghyun around, who was walking way too quickly.

Because of the growing cold of the autumn nights, it’s rare to see people around in the small little beach along the river. The light was scarce there, except for the sparkling steel bridge above them, which almost seemed to belong to the starry sky. They could only hear their feet on the sand as they walked and the faint sound of water moving, with frogs croaking from time to time.

“Right here”, Kanghyun said, sitting on the sand, which was already slightly wet because of the nightly dew.

Harin didn’t hesitate to take his shoes off and feel the cold water on his feet. He tried to get Hyungu to join, but he was already trembling with cold. That’s why he didn’t take long to then sit beside him to keep him close and warm in his embrace.

“Is this where you spend the summer?”, Harin asked.

“More so when I was a kid. That’s why it’s special to me”, Hyungu answered, tugging closer to Harin, not trembling anymore.

“Usually, I go to the seaside. It’s not that different from here, except there’s a lot more water”, Harin said.

“I do know what the sea looks like, you know?”, Kanghyun said, making both laugh in the middle of nature’s peace.

“This is the place where I was given my first toy guitar”, the prince explained, picturing that memory on the view he’s surrounded by, with the sound of more people and playful kids around him.

“So, basically, the place where it all began?”, Harin concluded.

“Not that I had realized at that time, but yes. It was the first step”, Kanghyun said, staring at the slow moving river in front of them reflecting the moon. “First I had my little guitar, now I come here as a member of a whole band.”

“Wow. Fried hair man being cheesy”, Harin joked, but feeling very proud for the man on his side, playfully pinching his cheek.

“We don’t have to talk about being cheesy when you’re part of the conversation, do we?”, Kanghyun said jokingly.

“I’m the brieoncé of cheesiness”, Harin said, in victory.

“You see that bridge? Another one of those and you’ll be falling off from it”, the blonde said straight to his eyes, but the drummer knows that’s his way of joking around. That’s why he hugs him closer and kisses his forehead as an apology for the intermission.

“I live close by but I missed being here. This place is usually packed with people, but only you could take me back here and realize how many memories it brings”, Kanghyun continued, now looking at the night sky, instead of the reflection on the water.

Harin could call him out for being lame again, but he wouldn’t waste the opportunity of listening to the prince opening up. He knows he loves when he runs his hands through his blonde hair, so he did that to make him more comfortable.

“You know, Harinie...”, Kanghyun paused for a moment, choosing the best words. “I was almost giving up from forming our own band, spending day and night in the studio thinking if all the efforts would take us anywhere or not. I mostly hate that most of my songs are products of that frustration. I would spend the summer days stuck in there instead, and lost the chance of meeting people who could understand me. But then you showed up, and when I realized, we have a full band and I’m back in this place.”

Harin was smiling with those pure words and he noticed the prince’s shy smiley face too. He was being way too nice to him. He did nothing but falling in love that day in the bus, without his heart asking for permission.

“As stupid as it sounds, you were the best thing to happen to me now”, Hyungu confessed, becoming way too flustered to continue on after noticing the silence of the other.

Harin didn’t really know what to do or what to say, so he proceeded to his favourite emergency course of action: peck attack. He filled Kanghyun with little kisses again, which he still tried to avoid in the middle of his laughs. Both laughed for a short while until returning to the silence of the night, making feelings be heard.

“I think it’s about time I show you something too”, Harin said, picking up his phone, opening the notes and handing it to Hyungu to read.

Warm in Harin’s embrace, the blonde carefully read each verse, his eyes widening and a little smile being drawn on his face. It was the song the drummer had been writing.

Kanghyun watched in his imagination how a lost boy found his comfort on the sight of a prince who glimmered with the sunlight and seemed too enchanted to approach. He would look for the brightest stars in the night sky so he wouldn’t forget the prince he got enchanted by. But the boy didn’t know how to make the stars align, and couldn’t know if the stars and the moon also saw him shining from the distance. In the end, when the moon met the sun, both the prince and the boy were shining bright at each other. Somehow, the prince would shine even brighter around the boy’s brilliance. Even though they were afraid, they shared laughs and memories, without realizing they were writing a fairy tale.

But the fairy tale is incomplete. The verses were unfinished and Hyungu needed more. He didn’t expect Harin to write such child-like but symbolist lyrics. Moreover, he was already smiling because he knew who those lyrics were about. And what a beautiful point of view it was.

“Does the prince like it?”, Harin asked, visibly nervous as he kept on looking for a reaction from the other one.

Kanghyun could have been honest. Or he could have joked around and told him it’s lame. But, instead, he kissed the lost boy, who was bright even during night time, making them shine as one, competing with the stars above.

Harin loved that answer, so much he badly wanted to smile, but couldn’t break that tender kiss. And even when their lips parted, they stood close, just smiling.

“I love you, pingu”, Harin confessed, giving a cute eskimo kiss, rubbing their noses.

“I love you too”, Kanghyun said, now cupping Harin’s smiley face.

Always clinging to one another, they ended up stargazing. The sounds of the river and crickets would lullaby them, while their phones were being bombarded with notifications. It’s probably about the date earlier. Maybe, in the end, that date ended up becoming more special to Kanghyun and Harin than to the blinded couple. But the two are too distracted with the moon and the stars to even think about it.

The stars seem to be aligned tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope this made your day a little brighter!  
> Support Onewe on their upcoming comeback and first full album!
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/neviumi)


End file.
